Thoughts
by d-E-a-D-12349876-a-C-c-O-u-N-t
Summary: A very short story about Captain Hitsugaya's thoughts on four people. There are some hints of HitsuHina and HitsuMatsu. I like HitsuMatsu, though. Please review! Rated K because there is no danger or lemon ANYWHERE in this story.


**A.N.:** I love Toshiro, and I thought that I would make a story about his feelings with some of the BLEACH characters. I like HitsuMatsu thanks to a certain author *cough* Rachel Noelle *cough* Hope you enjoy this.

Momo. Childhood friend. Secret crush. There were so many things that Toshiro could say about Momo. He could talk about how pretty he thought she looked with her hair down (or up for that matter). He could talk about the determination that she had when she was angry. He could even talk about how he thought it was amazing that she was so devoted about Aizen. That's when everything becomes reality to him. Everything revolved around Aizen. All Momo cared about was saving her precious "Aizen-taicho". Even if the man stabbed her forty-two times, she would blame Gin Ichimaru for it. He would scold her about saying "Shiro-chan" or "Hitsugaya-kun", but he knew that he loved hearing her say those words with her soft voice. It didn't matter if Toshiro poured his entire heart and soul out to the girl, if Aizen were to come up and hug her she would throw Toshiro to the curve. He hated being smart, because then he felt obliged to face every problem on his own.

Rangiku. She was the person who taught him otherwise. She taught him that you didn't always have to be strong. She was smart, strong, and amazingly beautiful. He would get mad at the stupidest things, but he knew that he enjoyed exchanging words with his faithful lieutenant. Faithful. That word described her to a "T". She would follow Toshiro wherever he went, even if it put disadvantage to herself. She didn't mind. Toshiro might be the Captain, but he still held great respect for her. Rangiku could take any hit and still get up. She was lonely. No matter how much she smiled, no matter how much she drank, no matter how much she smother Toshiro with her breasts, he knew that she was just as lonely as he was. She had lost someone very dear to her. Toshiro would never forgive the man. Ichimaru was probably the only person who could make Rangiku break down. Toshiro noticed this.

Gin. If all of Seretei were to hear the name, half of it would be cowering under desks. Yes, his smile put so much fear into people. Toshiro hated the man. Why? He could twist his words into so many things. It was like a blade just piercing through you and being twisted. Gin wasn't stupid. In fact, he was almost exactly like Toshiro in many ways. He was cunning, he was strong, and Rangiku cared. How could someone that smart be so stupid enough to let her go? Toshiro couldn't fathom that. If Gin cared, if he had any bit of humanity left, he wouldn't have let her go that easily. He had everything. Luck had been on his side, and he had let it slip right through his fingers. Toshiro knew that Gin was smart, but he lacked common sense. He should've had the common sense to hold her so close to him. Never let her go. Toshiro wondered that if Gin ever had the chance again if he would mess it up again.

Aizen. Why? Why was the only question Toshiro could ever come up with for Aizen. Why was it that they had all been fooled? Why was it that Toshiro had held the man in deep reverence? Why was it that everything had to do with Aizen. Everything. Aizen had betrayed Momo. She cared for the man. She would take a slash with the strongest Zanpakto for Aizen. He had done it all for greed. How could someone be that crazy enough to leave everything. More importantly, Momo still cared for the man. Toshiro didn't know how many times that he had punched his door, pretending that it was Aizen. Everyone wanted to kill Aizen. Toshiro most definitely did. But could he really kill the man that had shown him kindness. Aizen was like a father to a lot of people. Even Toshiro had thought that Aizen was most likely the kindest man in Seretei. Toshiro was wrong. He never realized how wrong he was.

**A.N.: Yes, I know that I wasted your time. Anyway, I know that Toshiro probably cries at night about these kinds of things. If I were Momo, I would hug the kid until he was blue in the face. I hope you liked this extremely small story.**


End file.
